


Worried Confession

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [64]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Smut Reference, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione finds herself with a confession to make.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Series: Make the Dust Fly [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Worried Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> It's been a while since I wrote these two. Gifting it to my good friend starrnobella for helping me pick the pairing! This fic covers a bunch of events! I hope you love it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20 April 8th: Confessions  
> #MMFBingo19 Square G1: Wall Sex  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square O1: Mardi Gras  
> #HHBingo20 Square O4: Family

Biting at her lip with worry, Hermione wondered if there had ever been a longer two minutes in her life. Well, maybe when the Sorting Hat was figuring out which house to put her in, but this was different. This determined the rest of her life and Stephen's too. The timer on her mobile counted down each second as if it were a lifetime. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, and certainly not right now with everything the way it currently was.

Finally, the mobile chimed, signalling the end of her two minute eternity. Bracing herself, Hermione picked up the store-bought Muggle pregnancy test and scrutinized it. Sure enough, there was a set of double lines, indicating that she was, in fact, pregnant. Closing her eyes, Hermione slumped against the side of the toilet where she was sitting on the floor and tried to figure out what she was going to do next.

* * *

"Hermione?"

At the sound of her name, Hermione's heart thumped in her chest, and her stomach did a somersault. She wasn't ready for the conversation she was about to have, and yet it needed to be done. How long had she sat there on the bathroom floor contemplating whether or not to fly back to London, she did not know. The soreness in her legs and bottom indicated that she'd been there for quite some time, though.

With a sigh, she pushed to her feet and tucked the pregnancy test still in hand into the back pocket of her jeans. A brief look into the mirror showed a witch that was more pale than usual with bright, frightened eyes. Hermione gently placed both hands on her stomach, already imagining months from now when the real evidence of her unborn child would be revealed.

It was now or never, Hermione decided as she finally exited the loo and headed toward the living room of her New York flat. Stephen was standing by the window, looking out at the lights in the city that never slept. "Hey," she said, causing him to turn and smile at her.

His smile faltered, and he quickly crossed the room. Gently taking both Hermione's shoulders in his hands, Stephen said, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Swallowing, Hermione relished the warmth his hands provide.d granted, he could be using magic to calm her, but she doubted it was that. "There is something we need to talk about," she said and then gestured to the sofa with her chin. "Sit with me?"

Stephen slid one hand down to her lower back and guided the way to the sofa. "When I left you this morning, you were in a great mood. We sang karaoke in the shower. What's changed since then? This is so unlike you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memory of the two of them singing Adele in the shower, using shampoo bottles as microphones. That had led to a beautiful bout of lovemaking against the shower wall… It was that thought which reminded her of another time spent entwined with one another against a wall…

Clearing her throat, Hermione decided to just get right to it. There was no point in holding back this information. Stephen would find out eventually. "Do you remember when we were on assignment in New Orleans?" she asked, taking his hand and smoothing her own over it's scarred surface.

"You are referring to when we got stuck in the middle of Mardi Gras?" Stephen asked, nodding his head in understanding when Hermione said yes. He smiled as if remembering how they spent their time in the Big Easy. "We were looking for Mordo, but ended up falling in love instead."

Chuckling, Hermione did remember that was the first time she'd told Stephen she cared for him as more than a friend and co-worker. "Yes, we never found Mordo, did we?" She hummed thoughtfully, her mind trialling off at the memory of how they spent their night stuck in New Orleans.

"Hermione?" Stephen said, trying to bring her mind back to the present. "I take it by that blush on your cheeks; you remember our first time together."

"You caught me," Hermione replied, her cheeks still flaming. "I was thinking about that because that time is critical for what I am about to share with you."

Stephen leaned forward and kissed Hermione, taking her by surprise. When he pulled back, he said, "I will tell you this, Hermione, whatever it is that you are about to share with me, you and I will get through it together."

That honestly made Hermione feel a bit better about the news of the baby. "That night in New Orleans, when you and I made love in that alleyway… We got a little more than we bargained for, it would seem."

Stephen smirked. "I'm rather good at making bargains, as you know," he teased, reminding her of his fight with Dormammu.

Sighing yet again, Hermione shook her head and bit back a grin. "Stephen, it would seem we brought home a bit of a souvenir." Bracing herself, she just gushed out the next sentence. "I'm pregnant." With her face screwed up in worry, she missed the flash of surprise that crossed Stephen's expression.

"That is wonderful news, Hermione," Stephen said quietly, cupping her chin.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to stare into the sea-coloured orbs of her boyfriend. "Are you sure? I was so worried you would be unhappy…"

"Why ever would you think that?" Stephen replied, smiling softly. "I love you. If I wasn't turned off by the fact that you are a witch who could rival my own magic, then why would the baby scare me?"

"I love you too, but I was afraid to confess this to you because of our line of work," Hermione admitted.

"You will obviously have to take some time away from work," Stephen pointed out, "but I can continue my watch at the New York Sanctum."

Relief flooded through Hermione at his words. "Thank Merlin…" she whispered, before wrapping her arms around Stephen's neck and closing the distance between their lips for a kiss.

When they parted, Stephen said, "I too have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried something may be wrong.

"I may have accidentally seen our future and known about our son a few weeks ago." Stephen tapped his forehead. "I was checking out a few leads on Mordo and wondered about the outcome. I'm sorry if I didn't say anything sooner."

The words settled around Hermione for a moment, but instead of being angry, she laughed. "A son! We're having a son!"

This time when Hermione pulled Stephen in for a kiss, the two found themselves shedding their clothes. Kisses and touches moved them until they once again found their favourite position… Against the wall. It was how their son was conceived and how they celebrated what their passion and love had created.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
